


How To Train Your Dragon: Life on the Edge

by Jessicakes1994



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid keeps Hiccup on track, Dragon Riders, Dragon riders outside of The Edge/Burk, Edge of the World, F/M, Happy story with a happy ending, Nightfury meets Nightfury, Toothless is distracted, Vikings are stubborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicakes1994/pseuds/Jessicakes1994
Summary: Misadventures and shenanigans galore as Hiccup and friends come face to face with strange islands, battle nature, unearth new dragons and find unique friends while out in The Edge. Hiccup and Toothless face new challenges as friends and learn that their friendship is allot more then they thought.





	1. The Last Night Fury, Part 1

The day had started so well, warm breeze and clear skies. Snotlout had even remarked how nice the weather was considering all the trouble they had put up with lately. Hiccup wanted to relax in the sun for a moment before going back to the grind. Not noticing how uneasy all the dragons were. How on edge his buddy seemed to be as they worked on. It wasn't until later that it finally hit him. And by then, it was far too late to do anything about it.

Started out as just a routine drill around the isle. It had meant to be simple and easy. However, what actually happened was closer to chaos. Pure, undiluted, terrifyingly destructive chaos. 

Wild winds blew, the once clear skies turned dark and the atmosphere became charged. Hiccup glanced around the riders as they flew. It was the sudden downpour of rain that came down from the inked clouds, Hiccup couldn't even think on where the storm appeared from nor how they were supposed to fly back through it. It was too much of a surprise and his reaction was clearly off. The clouds grew darker and thicker, making it hard to see five feet in front. Let alone to his friends behind. Hiccup could swear that he heard muffled shouts. But brushed them off, the rain made hearing almost too hard. It wasn't until his name was ringing in his ears that he dared think something else was happening. As thunder boomed overhead it became apparent that this was no normal thunder storm. 

"We have to land!" Hiccup tried to shout over the rain, glancing back towards his friends. What he saw was just blackness. It reminded him too much of the clouds when he faced the Red Death. No dragons though. Just blackness. "We have to land, bud." Hiccup yelled again, feeling the whine off Toothless vibrate. It was easier said then done. The wind currents were brutal. Pushing them high as the storm began to swell. Hiccup had seen storms like this and they were no where near it's peak. Which meant that the longer they stayed up, the worse it would become. Hiccup knew what this would turn into if they didn't land soon and he had never flown through a hurricane before. First time for everything, he supposed. 

However, being lost in thought was almost as deadly, especially so high up. The moment he wondered what it would be like in the eye of this storm, lightning struck. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered either of them. Toothless was often happy out in storms, yet it seemed Toothless was just as jumpy as he was. Hiccup found he wasn't fully in control either. Panic began to unfurl in his gut as blinding light flashed again, followed by the loudest crash he had ever heard. Hiccup tried to ignore the pull of the storm and attempted to keep hold of his friend.

The following flash and crash spooked Toothless, and with the rain already making the saddle slippery, it seemed that Hiccup couldn't keep hold any longer. So, in this moment of panic, they both fell into the stormy waves. The salt water was a shock and the cold only made it harder for Hiccup to breathe. The last thing Hiccup could recall, once he woke, was seeing a pair of deep purple eyes and a familiar call off a Night Fury. Maybe he was dreaming...

\-- xx -- Some days Later... -- xx --

The ground was softer then Hiccup remembered, warm too. Nothing at all like the sea was supposed to feel like. It was almost like a bed that had been freshly filled and plumped. He grumbled that it couldn't be possible, when Toothless licked his face, it was hard to open his eyes. Maybe the entire storm was a nightmare? He had been pushing them all too hard lately. Another lick from his dragon was enough to make Hiccup get up.

"Okay, okay! I'm alright!" Hiccup laughed faintly as he rose his arms up to fend off the dragon. "You know that doesn't wash off." Hiccup groaned, wiping his hands over the now t clothes. Opening his eyes was what made him stop. He wasn't in his hut, nor was he hurt or lay on a beach No. He was in a different hut, a rather large one that had room for  dragons. Rubbing Toothless' head as he got up made it all hit home. What had happened to him was real and the purple eyes that looked so much like Toothless' eyes. Where was he? It was too quiet to be the base he was used too and with Toothless bouncing off the bed, it was obvious that they weren't with their friends. Hiccup then noted how his dragon jumped excitedly towards the door. Looking back, waiting for Hiccup to follow.

The door itself was wooden, with blue and black paint over it. He wondered for a moment who would mix those two colours, when he noticed it had been left ajar. A sign that someone else was still here. His rescuer was still here. A silent prayer to Thor that it wasn't Dragur again. After that, Hiccup focused on finding out as much as he could while here...

The thrill of adventure and finding something new was what had always led Hiccup into (and back out again) trouble. His entire life was a big ball of courage and hope. He often wondered what would have happened if he had never gone out into the woods that day. Stayed in the hut like his father had asked. Shaking his head, Hiccup ignored the thought of not knowing his best friend and finally came out of the hut. The view from the doorway looked very much like a paradise. There was golden sand, baby blue sky and sea. When he moved around the house, he found himself looking at trees as far as the horizon stretched and even a mountain thrown in for good measure. Whoever had built this home had done so for the scenery for sure. "Where are we, bud?" Hiccup asked out loud and looked around slowly. The base was small, well equipped for one person and one dragon, it seemed a permanent fixture and safe from the elements. High enough up that the waves had little effect and low enough that falling would only bruise and not kill.

"Ah, he lives." the voice was soft and yet, reminded him so much of Astrid, a strength behind it. Turning around, he came face to face with another Viking. Only, it seemed Toothless was extremely happy to see her. "I was worried there for a moment, but your Night Fury seemed confident you would pull through." She mused and rubbed his buddy under the chin. Hiccup coughed nervously, he was totally at a disadvantage here. But, if Toothless trusted this stranger...then who was he to judge? After all, this girl was probably the reason he wasn't buried beneath the waves right now.

"er....Hello?" Hiccup winced at how confused he sounded, and he must have shown how uncomfortable he was as she laughed. The stranger looked similar to him, tall and smaller compared to other vikings. Her bright red hair was also not usual, but the green eyes he found himself looking at were. Hiccup saw the small details that gave her personality away. The mud on her clothes, and face. The hair tie around her wrist. The leather outfit that made it easier for her to move fast but wasn't very good at blocking damage, with streaks of blue and black painted upon it.  

"Hello." She mused and moved passed him, she wasn't shy that was for sure. "My name is Alva, and you were crazy going out into that storm. If me and Star hadn't found you, gods know what would have happened." Hiccup wondered who 'Star' was, probably a dragon, and hoe the two had even found them amidst the clouds. Alva seemed awfully calm and happy. Unlike himself. 

"Star?" Hiccup found himself repeating, of course, he didn't move from his spot. Watching the girl interact with Toothless as she carried on her way around the balcony. Alva was carrying a basket of fish, it seemed fresh too and he noticed how excited Toothless was for feeding time. She mhmmed him, before feeding his dragon some salmon. 

"Starwing will be here shortly, what is your name?" Hiccup was once again met with the unending feeling of stupidity. How could he have forgot to tell her his name? Was he so overwhelmed that common manners were scattered to the winds? Well, was it good practice to tell a stranger his name? Hiccup opened his mouth to reply when the familiar whistle of a Night fury sounded. What made it more unnerving was that Toothless remained silent. He blinked in shock as Toothless became much more on edge. Like he hadn't expected the sound and the two of them watched a black dragon drop down. Hiccup was stunned as he watched the dragon (who looked so much like Toothless) nudge and lick at Alva. Hiccup noticed the black scales, blue leather that made a saddle, purple eyes and a few scars over it's body.

"Starwing, perfect timing as always." Alva laughed faintly, giving the dragon affection that made the dragon purr under her hands. "Meet our guests. Guests, this is Starwing." Alva seemed unimpressed at the fact there were two Night Furies within a short distance of each other. Hiccup watched the other dragon sniff and circle Toothless, it seemed to want to be friends with him and yet remained wary. Seeing Toothless react in a similar fashion to what Hiccup was normally told off for gave way to thoughts that Toothless didn't know how to react. 

"Hiccup." came a meek reply, a cough and then a repeat. "My name is Hiccup. This is Toothless." he said slowly, not taking his eyes off of the dragons. How long had he tried looking for another Night Fury? Only to have them find him. He must have had his jaw open as Alva came up beside him and tapped his chin. She smelled like saltwater and trees, he wondered if he sometimes smelled like that...He would have to ask someone...maybe.

"Whats the matter, never seen another Night fury before?" she said jokingly, the grim look he passed to her must have affirmed that. Alva seemed the shocked one now, and it was a nice change. "Hasn't he got a mate or brother? They normally only remain alone to hunt, but they never travel too far. Their day to day family life needs a counterpart..." she started and looked back towards his Toothless. Family dragons. Night Furies were pack dragons. It made sense, really, the way Toothless acted around the other dragons and around Stoick.  

"So...where are the others?" Hiccup asked and glanced around the small base once more. He noted the sad look Alva passed towards Starwing and felt worry tighten. Not a good story then.

"Gone, hunted. She's the last of her family pack. I would say that she was close to death, but that changed when she met me. Or when I met her. I guess you could say we were two lost souls that found haven in each other. I have a feeling you know what that's like?" Alva asked and smiled as Star playfully tackled Toothless. The yelp from his buddy made Hiccup smile faintly "Besides, it seems they get along quite well." Alva mused, setting the basket of fish down and dusting her hands off on her legs. "Now, Hiccup, I take it there is some place you ought to be? I can try and help get you back there?" she asked, he looked away from his dragon and noticed her pick up something beside the hut. He took it from her slowly, it seemed she had passed him the remains of Toothless' tailwing. "Once you fix that up, anyway." she mused. Not curious at all about how his Night fury had lost his tailwing, even more so when she started to walk away from him.

Hiccup was left with more questions swimming around his head and a growing sense that whoever this Alva was, she wasn't so kind and caring as she seemed. Maybe she was only trusting him due to Toothless? His eyes went back to his friend and watched as Toothless seemed to play back with Starwing. The two were far more confident with each other then he was with Alva. How had they missed her when they explored the Edge...

It was a mystery, or the archipelago was much bigger then anyone really realized.


	2. The Last Night Fury, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid fights with the growing sense of loss, there is no way their leader survived the storm. Yet she just can't give up on him.  
> Hiccup comes to terms with the fact he doesn't know enough on his own dragon considering how long they have been friends for. The journey back is just as hard as it was to begin with...

The hurricane had destroyed almost all of the buildings (including the boar pit) and had damaged vital parts of their island. It wasn't this that brought the entire mood down. No, it was the reaction to how badly the storm had affected them all emotionally. Astrid could still recall how bad the last storm was, how helpless she had felt and it didn't even matter that she could see right now. All that mattered was that Hiccup was missing. Toothless was missing. Astrid frowned as she looked out towards the calm sea, how could they have been decimated by a freak storm? Some part of her said that it wasn't natural but made by some dragon. It was the only option to how quickly it had appeared and how terrible it had been to fly in. 

She could still see the last flicker of red from Toothless' tail as the clouds swarmed around them, she had screamed his name so loud that it still haunted her. Astrid stroked Stormfly slowly as she took in the horizon. There was a time where not being able to talk or see Hiccup would be a normal day, where she couldn't care if she saw him or not. Yet, as she watched the waves all that she felt was an ache. Was this what it meant to miss someone so much? Or was it more about being used to seeing him day in and day out? It had only been a day, a day filled with repairs, and Hiccup was known to go away for more then one day if he was looking for space. But it still felt...wrong.

A light trill made Astrid break out of her thoughts and look down to Stormfly, who had a worried look in her eyes. Astrid smiled sadly and rubbed her dragon's snout, it was still strange to think back to a time where she would happily kill a dragon. Now, she couldn't think what life would be without her Nadder. All because Hiccup couldn't kill a dragon. Even now, when it came to Hiccup and Dragons, Astrid still didn't know where he stood or what they would do without him. Was that what they would have to face now? Her thoughts darkened to the idea that she would very much have to tell Stoic that his only son was dead. Lost at sea. 

"We have to find him, girl..." Astrid said out loud, "First thing tomorrow, we go looking for him. Okay?" she added and looked down at the blue and yellow dragon. The reptile cooed in reply. It seemed that the Nadder was also worried about their friends. After all, Toothless and Stormfly always like to play. She just hoped that it wasn't the last time they had done so. Astrid made a silent promise that she would be more forthcoming about her feelings and thoughts, she wouldn't hit him as much and would always talk to him. There would always be a Hiccup and Astrid...

There had to be.

 

\--- Elsewhere ---

 

Hiccup finished fastening the leather bindings around Toothless's tail. 

"There we go, bud." he mused faintly, glancing up at the gummy smile. "Try it out." he added, glancing towards the replacement. Toothless playfully swatted Hiccup's head with the tailfin and made a noise that sounded very much like a laugh. "yeah yeah, very funny." he added. Rolling his eyes, before standing and dusting himself off. Alva walked up to him with a small book in her hands, she seemed deep in thought and was drawing in it. He smirked faintly, was that how he looked when drawing? Hiccup then noticed how Toothless was watching Alva too. His dragon seemed so very interested in drawing. Though, he had no talent. 

"Anything interesting?" He asked out loud, smirking as Alva glanced up with the makeshift pencil in her mouth.

"I was just noting the route. I have flown by your island so many times but always seem to be on the other side of your base. Funny, really." she replied and scribbled something else and looked down at Hiccup's work. "That's amazing, how did you come up with it?" she asked, kneeling by Toothless. Hiccup felt the blush burn his cheeks as she spoke to herself, her fingers brushing over the metal and scales alike. Toothless purred at the attention, it seemed they both were out of their element. 

"I just thought about how the other worked and tried to get as close as I could. I made one that worked without me, but Bu-I mean Toothless destroyed it." Hiccup said slowly, his hands awkwardly wringing themselves over and over. When had anyone inspected his designs as much as Alva was doing now. 

"Why did you destroy it?" Alva asked softly, she was now looking at the saddle mechanism and the small details Hiccup had added over the years. Toothless crooned and garbled at her. His reply made Alva smile ever so slightly and finally look up to Hiccup. Hiccup hadn't focused on what Toothless had tried to say, but the soft look his dragon gave him made Hiccup feel very out of place. All thoughts of the Edge gone for the moment as Alva stood. 

"Well, shall we head off?" Hiccup asked slowly, gulping down his embarrassment and shyness once again. He was itching to be in the sky again, to go home. That's when the thought hit him. Home. Astrid, Tuff and Ruff, Snot and Fishlegs were probably all very worried about him. Not to mention all the dragons...His shock and worry must have been apparent as Alva tilted her head slightly.

"Sure, I can lead you to the most familiar landmark and then you can lead the way." Alva said slowly, "We should be there before the moon reaches it's peak." she added with a soft smile. Hiccup nodded and climbed onto his dragon's back while she whistled for Starwing. The purple eyed dragon came bouncing over, giving a gummy smile herself. Soon after, they were up in the sky. Silence settled between the two riders and Hiccup was surprised at how comfortable it was. 

Hiccup chanced a look over to the red haired viking and decided to take in the details now. Her skin was as pale as his, and her body type was also similar. Was she also a runt like him? She seemed smart and able to survive on her own. Hiccup couldn't see any scars but he knew she had some, the way she held herself could say that. Yet, she seemed genuinely curious and kind. Hiccup found himself staring at her red hair, it was brighter then any he had seen before, even redder then Dragur. Her green eyes were also very striking, yet held countless stories that would probably match his. 

Hiccup didn't know how long he was staring for, but it was Toothless that snapped him out of it with a flick of his ear. Smiling lightly, Hiccup rubbed the top of his friends head and looked up. The sea and sky was open to them, the sunset was beautiful, almost like one back on Burk. 

"So, you mentioned friends?" Alva spoke out loud, breaking the silence. "What are their names? What are they like? I haven't met many riders..." she said softly, looking ahead due to the slight rose blush on her cheeks this time. Hiccup thought about it for a moment and smiled lightly, his friends hadn't always been friends. Looking back to her, he began his explanation with that closest to his family. Snotlout.

Hiccup wondered how he could explain it well enough that Snotlout was his cousin and also the main person who used to belittle him during his childhood. Alva seemed confused as Hiccup explained that although they had never gotten along, he would still defend his friend to the end. He noted her questioning glances when he told stories on before Toothless and how taming a dragon had made their dynamic shift. No longer was he Hiccup the Useless, and no longer was he the bunt of everyone's jokes.   
"So, he is like....a friend of a friend?" Alva asked slowly, still seeming confused why Hiccup would be around such a person. Hiccup shook his head, Snot was his friend, maybe not a good one but a friend all the same.

The next on the list was the twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The stories he could retell made Alva laugh and cringe at the same time. He wanted to put across that though they had many, and he meant many, mishaps. The twins were friends and had helped alot more then they had harmed.  
"I suppose if you consider all the messes they fix, they have helped more then harmed." Alva said though her laughter. It was a nice laugh, almost made Hiccup want to tell more stories about the twins. They were losing ground though and he still had the two best people to talk about. Hiccup told her this and she smiled brightly, intrigued about this.

"So, the next on the list?" Alva asked.  
"Fishlegs." Hiccup said with a grin, it was the confusing look that made Hiccup laugh more. "Yes, that's his name. Build like a viking forge and smart. He knows allot about dragons, almost as much as I do." Hiccup said with a proud smile. Unlike the others, Fishlegs had always been closer to his level and was openly friendly. Lately they had become very close, working together to create new ideas and inventions. Hiccup explained about the Deathsong amber and how it could withstand heavy pressure. He went off tangent and listed all the things they had done. He avoided mentioning The Dragon Eye and focused on how they named new dragons. Alva was surprised and amused, trying to bounce ideas off him too. They did this until they reached the Dragon's tooth rock (a formation that Toothless recalled quite happily). 

The last, and most important to Hiccup, was Astrid. Unfortunately for Hiccup, he didn't know how smitten he sounded when describing the blonde viking. Alva raised an eyebrow as Hiccup got lost in thought, saying everything that came to mind when it involved his second in command. Alva felt that no matter what happened, Hiccup would always feel this way about a girl she had never met.   
"So, you two are a thing then?" Alva asked slowly, smirking at the shade of red Hiccup's head went.  
"What!? n-no! Why...why would you say..." he started, which made Alva laugh happily. Hiccup groaned as he felt Toothless rumble beneath him. "Sure, laugh at me, both of you." he grumbled.   
"Oh, Hic, all of them sound interesting and unique. But you really gotta work on explain Astrid out loud. You sound like a little girl with her first crush." she teased and flew above him and then ahead. "Besides, I will meet them soon!" she shouted happily as Toothless grumbled about being beaten. Hiccup blushed again and pouted to himself.   
"Let's show her how it's done, bud." Hiccup said and patted the Night Fury's side. Toothless rolled his shoulders before gaining speed. 

The two seemed locked in a dance of wings, a race that made both rider and dragon relax. Hiccup felt that Alva, while a stranger, was someone he could trust. She was open and spoke her mind. She had a deep sense of inventing and surviving. Someone that would fit right into the Edge. Alva however was thinking more on what to do when they were at the edge. She would need to return to her isle eventually. Forever or just to collect her stuff. Wondering if she could stay with Hiccup and his friends.

Letting the wind rush passed him, Hiccup noticed how dark it was now and how close to home they were. He heard the sound of a Night fury and glanced over as Starwing blew a plasma blast just above the base. He shook his head and came down to land. He had barely let his foot touch the wood when he was tackled. Toothless was bouncing around as Stormfly made a trill sound once again. 

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked out loud as the blonde viking hugged him tightly. She was holding onto him too tightly. "Hey..." he started and looked down at the stubborn woman. He was about to mention that he was okay, when she hit him on the arm.

"That's for going missing." she said and looked at him slowly, before kissing his cheek lightly. "That's for coming back." she mumbled, just as the others came out of the clubhouse. All chatting above the two. All about how they believed he was dead, and now Tuffnut owed Ruffnut money for being wrong about their leader's demise. It wasn't until Alva landed behind Hiccup and Astrid that silence befell the base once again.

"Is that a Night fury?"

"Look at the rider..."

"Two Night furies?" 

The voices were all at once, which made Alva smile slowly before hopping down and dusting herself off. Hiccup moved back from Astrid, rubbing his arm as he turned to Alva.

"Guys, this is Alva and Starwing, they saved me and Toothless. Alva, this is Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout." Hiccup said and turned to his friends, who had all grown quiet once again. Alva coughed faintly and moved some hair from her face.

"Hello." she said with a little wave. This was going to be interesting at least...


	3. The Stranger, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fishlegs shows Alva the edge and what it means to be a Dragon Rider. The team put Alva through her places as Hiccup really the past day to Assist, who seems more angry then usual...

Alva smiled sheepishly as Hiccup introduced her to everyone, a few smirks and a very loud question on who she was from Snotlout was the only reaction to her. It was strange to see the people from Hiccup's stories and yet, she felt like he had told her the truth. Which she was quite amused by. Her eyes went from each of them, a strong and very strange band of misfits that had stopped so much. Alva was not surprised that most of their attention and questions were more about the Night fury who was currently playing with Toothless. Alva glanced over at her friend, who was purring and pouncing on the other, unfazed by the new people.

"Alva saved me after the storm. Without her I dont think I would have made it out of the sea..." Hiccup spoke with a slight embarrassed glance towards Astrid. Alva wanted to explain that she hadn't seen Hiccup, it was Starwing that had found and saved them. But she let Hiccup tell the story for now. "She made sure we got back in once piece too. We can trust her." he added, before squeezing her shoulder. Alva felt undeserving of his praise but merely smiled at him. Her eyes followed Hiccups to a blonde girl, who had remained silent and glaring at Alva. The feeling she got from this rider was that of undiluted anger and apprehension. Had Alva done something wrong already?

"So, you brought her back to the edge? Do you remember what happened last time you just let a stranger in?" Astrid snapped angry. Even though Heather was now a dear friend (maybe more towards Fishlegs), the way they met was still a vital reminder not to trust others so easily. Hiccup grinned anyway and nodded.

"I am not saying we leave her to her own devices, just...give her a chance?" he asked, obviously the more caring and open of the two. Alva wondered what she would have to do to gain Astrid's trust. The hrmph was enough to make Alva feel a little less welcomed and more of an interloper. She blinked as one of the twins (She had yet to figure out which was which) cooed and playfully teased the two.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Ruffnut laughed and leaned on her brother. "What do you think brother, should we offer them couples counselling?" she added with a very thoughtful look. Tuffnut, who had been rubbing his chin merely smirked and made an audible hmmm in reply.

"Bringing a strange girl home is surely cause for alarm." Tuffnut said with mock seriousness, "And Toothless seems very calm around her too. Tut tut." Hiccup rolled his eyes at the two and looked back towards Astrid. Who did not look amused at all. If anything, her glare towards Alva increased. 

"Anyway!" Hiccup said and looked at Alva, his smile genuine and friendly, "Shall I give you the tour?" he asked happily. Alva opened her mouth to suggest he send someone else when Astrid beat her too it.

"No, Legs can show her. You and I need to talk." the tone made Hiccup's smile falter and he nodded slowly. He turned back to Alva and offered another smile. 

"You are in safe hands, Fishlegs, if you will?" he asked and then followed a stomping Astrid towards a hut. Possibly his, or maybe hers? Alva breathed out, glad to be away from a certain angry viking. 

"They should have accepted our offer." 

"I know, I feel bad for Hic, he is about to get wrath of the Hofferson." 

"Do you think it was a show and now they are all sucky face?"

"Astrid? and Hiccup? Never."

"It is a Possibility. But who knows with them two..."

"I think Toothless might get jealous." 

"Maybe we should offer the services to Hiccup and Toothless?"

The chatter between the twins and Snotlout made Alva smile faintly. If they knew how the others spoke of them. Maybe things wouldn't be so funny or relaxed. Then again, Alva couldn't recall the last time she stayed anywhere long enough to be well known like these teens were.

"We should probably start, they will be like this for a while." Fishlegs said slowly, he seemed shy around her and that was almost too cute to Alva. She knew for sure that they were at the disadvantage, she knew them from the stories Hiccup had shared and yet, she was unknown to all of them. The new visitor simply smiled and nodded, 

"Lead the way, Fishlegs. I am in your care." Alva mused faintly, the blus on Fishlegs cheeks made Alva feel that bit more at home. Though, she was still a stranger and so she followed the big Viking towards the club house. The voices of others could still be heard from the top. How had these beaten Viggo and his hunters? How had they managed to survive in the wild? It made Alva wonder how anything got done around here. Like at all.

Alva was attentive during Fishlegs' tour, she asked questions and was amazed at how well built everything was. She even got to meet Meatlug, who seemed smitten with her just as much. Legs had grown more confident as time went on and even offered to show her around the island later on. A tour from the skies sounded too good to pass up, but first, food. Walking into the clubhouse, she found Hiccup and Astrid sat at the table. Astrid seemed angry still, and Hiccup seemed quiet. Whatever the two had spoken of, it had made the atmosphere seem cold within the wooden hut.

"Oh hey guys." Legs mused and sat down in his usual spot, smiling up at Alva as she took the seat next to him. Astrid said nothing, glowering at Alva as Hiccup cheered up a little. 

"Hey Fishlegs, Alva." Hic nodded towards her, "How was the tour?" he asked, obviously glad to be able to talk finally without a glare heading his way.

"It was amazing, what you have done here pales to my little island. Legs told me that there is a whole forest and mountain to explore too. He offered to take me flying." Alva said with a happy smile. Fishlegs blushed at this and put his attention wholly on the food in front of him. 

"Hmmph." the sound made Alva glance at Astrid, who was also staring at the food. Alva frowned slightly and glanced to Hiccup, who shared a similar expression. "Maybe I should take her, then at least I can see if she is trustworthy." Astrid looked at Hiccup blatantly. Hiccup gave a weak smile and glanced between the two. Again, the feeling of being in the way returned and Alva wondered what she had done to earn such ire from a complete stranger. 

"That might be a good idea." Alva said, trying to push the subject. Hiccup was surprised at this, as was fishlegs. Both were looking between the two girls with alarm and worry. "I mean, the best way to know someone is to spend more time together, no?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. The glare she got was not what Alva expected. Nor was it something that put her off.

"Exactly. We will go out on patrol and I will see what you are capable of." Astrid stood, looking at Hiccup once, then walked out. Leaving the three in an uncomfortable silence. Alva breathed through her nose and shook her head, causing her hair to fly around a little. Once the awkwardness died down, and the others appeared (Tuff said he could smell beef from the beach and thus demanded food), everything became much more animated. Chatter once again filled the hut and Alva sat back, watching the others interact. Hiccup seemed to be silent too, lost in thought and feeling it seemed, Alva noted the way he seemed less happy now that Astrid was gone. Maybe something was going on between the two?

\-----

Astrid was pacing in front of the stables, Stormfly preening her wings as she did so. Why was she so angry? Why did every time she see that girl that something inside her just snap? It was like everything she had done to get Hiccup where he was and the Edge up to scratch was nothing compared to her. Which was foolish. All she had done was saved Hiccup from a storm and yet, Hiccup seemed awfully friendly with the girl...

"Am I going loopy, girl?" Astrid asked out loud, rubbing her temple as she continued to pace. "I mean, it is irrational to think that Hiccup would...I mean...No..." she groaned in frustration and anger. Stormfly squawked in comfort and nudged her rider slightly. "What do I care what Hiccup does? It's not like we are..." Astrid sighed and put her hand and head onto Stormfly's snout. "We might have kissed....but thats nothing, is it?" she added. Feeling pathetic. 

Astrid did not get soppy. She did not let feelings cloud her judgement. She did not let a scrawny, smart, hopeless, romantic, smart....whatever Hiccup was, become so important that she was jealous over girls being close to him. It wasn't like she was jealous, she wasn't. But the idea that those two...had been alone? That he had become confident and carefree around another? What was worse was the fact she rode a Night fury. A equal partner for Toothless. A nudge and sqwark from Stormfly made Astrid glance back, Hiccup was stood not too far away, a worried expression on his face.

"What?" she snapped, not wanting to be angry at him but not being able to control her tone at all. Hiccup flinched slightly, obviously still sore over their last...'talk'.

"I was just...worried. You didn't eat much." Hiccup said slowly, walking slowly towards her like she was the Deadly Nadder and would attack at any moment. 

"Not Hungry." Astrid turned away from him, glaring at the stables and away from that pained look he wore. How had it come to this? How had she been so susceptible to his eyes? The same shade of green as their new lodger. Which made her stall for a moment. To be honest, they did look allot alike and acted similar too. Shaking that thought, she dared a glance back towards Hiccup, who was now stood next to her.

"You can tell me anything," Hic started, brushing his hand over Stromfly, "I am sorry I worried you." He added. It seemed they would be forever doing this and it made AStrid unbelievably tired. It was her turn next and she just hoped that his new friend wasn't to blame. After all, it wasn't like betrayal was a new thing in their adventures...

"I am sorry, too." Astrid murmured and glanced towards him, before playfully elbowing him. After all, they were friends...right?


	4. The Stranger, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid and Alva find a middle ground when Viggo attempts to invade the Edge. Somethings are just more important...

It wasn't until later that Astrid finally met with Alva and the other Night fury. The girl in front of her, was smiling faintly in the same way Hiccup did when he was caught in an uncomfortable situation. Huffing, Astrid climbed onto Stormfly and looked at Alva expectingily. 

"Oh, right." Alva spoke slowly, a embarrassed blush appeared on the girls cheeks, again something this stranger shared with their leader. How could there possibly be two of the similar viking out there? Or was it all an act. "Lead the way..." Alva said shyly, like she didn't fully understand what they were doing. Astrid rolled her eyes and took off into the sky. Up here, she had found that no matter what you could see the truth of a person. Hiccup had been the one to take her up there for the first time and now, she trusted Hiccup with her life. How strange it was to think on how things changed so suddenly.

"Astrid?" the other girls voice broke her out of the reverie she had been caught in. Astrid looked at Alva, who was looking at them worriedly. They were heading towards the mountain, or at least the dormant volcano. "I asked are you okay?" Alva said slowly, the shimmer of worry was real and that made Astrid question the girl's motives all the more. Maybe she was just a normal rider and they could be friends. It would be nice to have another girl on the isle. 

"Yes, we will fly around the mountain and over the woods, past the beach and back to the edge. Giving us plenty of time to... _Talk._ " the way she said the last word made Alva pale slightly, and Astrid wondered for a moment if she was indeed being too harsh. It wasn't like Alva was openly searching for something. If anything, she seemed ready to leave at any moment. It made Astrid wonder where the girl's family was or clan, something that connected this girl to somewhere else. And yet, Astrid only felt bad for her. What if Alva had no one and her attitude was making the other want to avoid conflict (much like Hiccup) and leave?

"You lead, I will follow. Is there anything you want to ask specifically?" Alva asked and rubbed her dragon's head softly. Starwing was happy to be up and flying again, that much was obvious. Astrid glanced towards the beast and noted how her black scales had a purple shimmer too. Completely different to how Toothless looked. 

"Tell me about yourself....everything." Astrid replied with a cold look. Alva felt herself shrink again. It didn't stop Alva from telling her everything, from where she hailed from (An island someplace south from there) and how her family had been taken from her by hunters, her clan too. Alva told her about how she traveled with the hunters for a short time and meeting one, Viggo Grimborn, made her realize how bad their entire group was. Except the story seemed sad when Alva explained that one didn't just up and leave the hunters and how she was hunted like the dragons until she managed to fake her death (with the help of Star, who growled at Viggo's name) and had been living alone on an island that had constant storms around it. 

Astrid remained silent through the story, wondering what this girl was leaving out, spilling her life story was something that Astrid could not do. And yet, she wanted to believe her, the way Alva's shoulder's tensed at the mention of her family or the way she had to stop and calm Starwing during the hunt was another key point. Astrid only spoke up when Alva mentioned the storm that washed Hiccup up and how Star had been frantic before Alva agreed to go flying in the winds and rain. And how Star had let her to Hiccup and Toothless, both of who were trapped in the cyclone. 

"So, if it wasn't for Starwing..." Astrid said slowly, glancing towards the trees before them. 

"I would never have found Hiccup, or known how close he was to my island. And I don't know if they would have made it since Toothless' tailwing was damaged. Hiccup is unbelievable. He made that, thought it up and crafted it. And the way Toothless reacted the next day was surprising too." Alva said slowly, running her hand through her hair.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked, knowing only that Toothless was excited to see Starwing and how Hiccup had been the one surprised.

"Oh, well Hiccup remained out of it for the entire storm, Toothless woke shortly after we brought him back. He wouldn't let me near Hiccup at all, kept growling until Star here managed to calm him." she said and smiled as Star garbled in agreement. "He didn't trust me fully until the morning after, when I brought them both fish. I guess I must have scared him. I only went near Hiccup if I had too, otherwise Toothless might have started growling again..." Alva shrugged faintly. Hearing this, something felt ten times lighter in Astrid's chest. 

Alva didn't think of Hiccup in the same way. What she had mistaken for care was actually amazement in his abilities. Alva was simply impressed by Hiccup and had common interests. Astrid didn't like the way she felt now, how happy she was, and the fact she could now trust Alva. 

"Astrid..." Alva was frowning at the horizon, "What's that?" 

Astrid followed the way her finger pointed and frowned more, there was eight ships heading inland. They stopped flying, hovering by some high oaks. The ships were small but built for war by the flags. Astrid glanced at Alva and motioned down. They landed soon after. 

"Ships, hunters probably, they are the only ones that would openly attack..." Astrid sighed and tried to think of a way to stop this from happening. Glancing towards Alva, she smiled faintly at the gleam in her eyes.

"They only expect one Night Fury, right? So, whatever they planned would not be able to stand up against you and I. So, am sure that we could bombard them before they reach the beach." Alva started and rubbed Star's side. "Also, maybe enlist the help of the others to cause a distraction?" Alva asked with a thoughtful look, though it seemed she was still unsure. 

"Eight ships, a distraction and then fire from behind? Lets do this." Astrid nodded and took off with Alva shortly behind. While flying, Astrid whistled long and loud, making Alva blink in surprise. "Smidvarg." Astrid smiled faintly, like that explained everything. The night terrors shot out from all over the island and took the shape of a large dragon, which impressed Alva as well as caused the other riders to come out to find out what the commotion was. Alva and Astrid, whatever problems they might have had, flew in perfect sync over the others and out towards the ships. Both of them set on the task to protect their friends. 

The battle for the Edge had only just begun...

 


End file.
